


Unforgettable

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Art and the emotions it triggers can unlock memories from your past lives.





	Unforgettable

Viktor always believed that he would be the one to awaken his partner. By sixteen he had become the world’s top figure skater, the best of the best, praised for his art and his ability to evoke emotion from his audience.

After competitions, Viktor had always made time to meet with his fans. They would tell him about memories that Viktor’s skating had evoked, pieces of their past lives that Viktor’s art had shaken loose. None of them remembered him. None of them were his partner - awakened or not - though a few pretended to be. Those were the worst and always left him more heartbroken and despairing than the last.

Viktor had been the world’s top figure skater for nearly a decade and he still hadn’t awakened his partner. Viktor slowly stopped going out to meet with his fans and when Yakov did guilt him into going he always kept them short and guarded his heart jealousy.

He worried that something was wrong with his skating. That maybe his art was not good enough, not strong enough, didn’t have enough of his life and love poured into it to awaken anyone.

Viktor was seriously considering retiring. He was already old by figure skating standards and even if he pushed himself to compete, he was afraid that his skating would ring hollow and false; that nothing he did would be good enough.

That’s when Yuuri came crashing into his life.

In retrospect, of course his partner would have been a fellow figure skater but hindsight’s a bitch.

***********

It happened at the banquet after the Grand Prix Final in Sochi.

He was vaguely aware of Yuuri as a fellow competitor; one who’d consistently ranked in the top ten for the last few years. Yuuri’s performance the other day hadn’t been bad, but it also hadn’t been good.

Later, at the banquet, Viktor watched in fascination as Yuuri grabbed a bottle of champagne from the bar and proceeded to chug the entire thing. Yuuri was swaying, completely smashed, but still keeping time and dancing to some unheard music. He was good, brilliant even, and Viktor pulled out his phone for a picture, delighted as Yuuri brought life to what would have been a boring evening.

The moment Yuuri spotted Viktor, he twisted and weaved his way over, tossing back a huge gulp of alcohol before pushing up into Viktor’s space.

Viktor snapped a photo automatically as Yuuri drunkenly demanded a dance battle and proceeded to strip.

Of course Chris, Viktor’s supposed best friend, was delighted by this. Of course Chris, drama queen and outrageous flirt, was able to convince the DJ to put on some real music.

And Viktor, he wasn’t going to do it. He really wasn’t. These banquets were boring but there were sponsors, people that needed to be impressed and wooed. But he couldn’t stop himself and he followed helplessly after Yuuri as he got dragged into a tango and a waltz, swing and some ridiculous version of hip hop. Viktor even let Yuuri dip him.

And Viktor found himself smiling, surprised to find himself sincerely happy, for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Yuuri was missing his pants, tie haphazardly wrapped around his head, and clinging to Viktor like a limpet. “Viktor! Be my coach!”

And Viktor gasps, staggering in Yuuri’s hold and he hears Chris worriedly calling out his name. But he laughed in delight as tears fell down his face because he remembered, he remembered, hundreds of lives lived together, moments together in the infinite. Viktor thinks to himself, _Oh Yuuri, how could I have ever forgotten my Yuuri_.

Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, squeezing and scared to let go. He found his partner and he never wanted to lose Yuuri again.

Viktor decided then and there that he was going to retire. It was time to chase his love and life.

***********

But then Yuuri never called.

And after chasing after him to Japan, Viktor found out the truth: Yuuri still didn’t remember him.

Viktor’s skating, even at it’s best and brightest, hadn’t been enough to awaken his Yuuri.

***********

Barcelona happens.

They’re in their hotel room together and Yuuri tells him he’s going to leave. That despite the rings on their fingers and the promises they’ve exchanged, Yuuri wants to leave.

And Viktor can feel the tears on his face and he’s crying, helpless to stop it.

Yuuri has never seen Viktor like this. Never believed that he could inspire such longing in another person. Yuuri is shocked and awed; he can’t help but think how beautiful Viktor is, a masterpiece. A work of art.

Yuuri looks at Viktor with recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. But not really. Viktor’s crying face is a work of art lol


End file.
